


it's destiny callin'

by foricarus (orphan_account)



Series: spy aus with btr lyric titles [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Gift Exchange, Fluff, M/M, also minho & hyunjin really are only there for like. 2 minutes so yea, also this was for a secret santa so !!!!, but YEEHAW, cute 3racha traditions, hi finn if you're reading this ily & it's emily, n e ways... go read this shit !!!!!, t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foricarus
Summary: After a long time of work, 3RACHA decides to take a break for Christmas time. Bringing back their old tradition, they're trading gifts and trying to take a break from all the chaotic-ness in their lives.( holidays w/ spy!racha )





	it's destiny callin'

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays finn ( **[@finntasticart](https://finntasticart.tumblr.com/)** ) !! i'm your secret santa !!! ♡♡♡ i hope you enjoy this lil cute story of gift exchanges with 3racha !! i also hope that this story isn't that much of a pain to read;;

"Jisung! Hurry up!" Changbin hollered, voice resounding in the empty hallway. A quick thumping of feet followed and grew louder as he got closer. Along with the thumping, a small _clank_ could be heard with every step.

"It's not my fault I got both you and Chris the **best** gift ever," Jisung replied smugly. He placed the gifts onto the coffee table and squinted at the other boys, trying to sneak a glance at his gifts.

Behind him, Minho was slumping along, sitting down next to Jisung on the couch, snuggling into his shoulder. Chan and Changbin made gagging noises as Jisung stuck out a tongue. Minho was attempting to fall asleep once more, sighing deeply as he got comfortable.

This whole gift exchange thing was an annual event for them ever since they became best friends. Chan, Changbin, and Jisung came in an inseparable package. They started this tradition when they had their first Christmas together in their dorm. Compared to when they first met, they were much more happy this time around.

Admittedly, being spies in training didn't exactly give them the money to get extravagant gifts for each other, but what else could they do? Most of the gifts that night consisted of socks and stuffed toys. Now, they were all getting paid very well and were all very successful.

For Changbin, being a bodyguard/spy for your boyfriend really does end up paying off in the end. Meanwhile, Jisung and Chan were perfectly fine living the spy life they were destined for since the beginning.

Chan scoffed and raised an eyebrow at Jisung. "You really think your gifts are better than the ones I got for you two dumbasses? _Hello?_ I'm a successful businessman who gets paid **extremely** well. I'm literally my own boss."

And just like every other time they've celebrated this tradition, it was a competition for who the _best_ best friend was. The three of them had fiery gazes and their game faces on. Minho yawned, becoming more awake as time passed. From the hallway, Hyunjin waddled over, draping himself dramatically onto Changbin. He kissed him on the cheek quickly, then decided to sit, rolling his eyes as he realized what was happening.

"Wow guys," Chan said sarcastically. "Way to be the greatest best friends! As in best friends who make their bestest friend in the whole entire world feel single as hell with your adorable relationships."

"Listen, that's me and Jisung's collective gift next year," Changbin waved his hands around as if he was casting a spell. "I bestow upon you the gift of being able to date someone for longer than a month."

Chan clutched his heart, jokingly heartfelt.He blew a kiss at the two of them and laughed as Jisung grabbed it and stomped on it. Changbin did just the same without even noticing.

This Christmas, it was just the 5 of them. Hyunjin hummed softly under his breath, lulling himself back to sleep. Minho snuggled into Jisung's side and sighed. Chan started looking around for the gifts he had brought along.

Over the years, their friendship has had rocky points and moments where things shouldn't have turned out that way. Still, they all grew from these moments and saw them as a chance to get even closer. From roommates to close friends, nothing felt impossible.

The first year they went their separate ways, everything fell apart. They didn't talk at all and it wasn't on purpose. Jisung was always busy with his spy work, Chan was trying to start his own business, and Changbin was struggling to find the ropes of being a bodyguard for a close friend. Jisung and Chan tried to stay in contact, but Changbin was a bit difficult to get a hold of. He never answered their calls and it made them wonder if he hated them. It took a bit before they were all together again. It turned out that Changbin was too busy and always forgot to call back. He missed them just as much.

Right now, in the cold of the winter, they were situated in a log cabin far away from all their issues. Hyunjin had tagged along, not wanting to work during the holiday break. Minho joined since he knew he was going to miss Jisung if he didn't go.

Chan had paid for the cabin and it was fairly nice. The place was spacious and made it easy to never want to leave. They had decided to get away or else they'd all work to the bone until the holidays were over. Christmas was always the busiest time for spies since massive plans were always put into motion at the end of the year. Reluctantly, they took a break and left the missions to the other very capable spies.

"Like some person is going to walk into my life and make my heart stop," Chan sighed, rolling his eyes. He looked at the other boys and they shrugged in response. "Not fair at all! And I'm older than both of you idiots!"

Changbin and Jisung laughed lightly. Jisung coughed, putting on a suave face. "It's because I'm _so_ irresistible."

Chan shoved him, getting up after hearing a soft _ding_ in the kitchen. "Hold on, the milk is done heating up."

"Did you make one for us, too?" Minho asked, gesturing to himself and Hyunjin.

Chan scoffed lightly, fake offense present. "Of course! I'm not an animal..."

He slipped away into the kitchen, humming some random song under his breath. The crackling of the fireplace was loud and filled the silence comfortably. In the corner was a tiny tree they had bought to decorate the empty cabin. They coated it with tons of ornaments and you could barely see the tree itself. On the top, a huge, gold star added a finishing touch.

After a bit of utensil tapping in the kitchen, Chan emerged with a lot of mugs carefully balanced in his arms. Jisung and Changbin jumped up, each grabbing two mugs for them and their partner. Inside was a sweet cup of hot chocolate, made the Chan way.

See, when they were all still spies-in-training living in the same dorm, Chan used to cook _a lot_ for the three of them. He experimented weekly, stealing items from the free café inside Hwang Corp. Usually the workers let him off since he was such a charmer (also, sometimes he'd be so sneaky they wouldn't see him). Most of the time his meals turned out pretty edible. Then again, his testers were Jisung and Changbin who'd eat everything put in front of them.

Some random, fateful night, a heavenly savior was born. Around the holidays, hot chocolate mix was popular in the café and Chan managed to snatch one while the manager was gone. He brought it back to their dorm and started work immediately. He practically used every sweet item in their (forbidden) mini-fridge, trying to "enchance" the chocolate-y flavor. Somehow, the drink didn't taste like absolute shit and was almost pleasant to sip on. Scratch that, it was  **very**  pleasant to sip on.

"I'll never understand how someone like you is actually capable in the kitchen." Minho remarked, slurping loudly from the cup. Jisung hit the top of his boyfriend'shead immediately, attempting to squeeze out an apology. Hyunjin and Changbin watched the whole exchange, snorts coming from both of them.

Chan rolled his eyes, giving Minho a tired stare. "Haha."

They sat in silence for a bit. The only noise you could hear was the loud slurping from everyone respectively. After a while, Minho got up, heading back to his room to sleep. Hyunjin did the same, kissing the top of Changbin's head before going. Jisung made a gagging noise, followed by a laugh from Chan.

Beside each of them were two gift boxes, neatly wrapped and treated with care. Of course, Chan's were the best looking. Jisung's were wrapped with shiny, red paper, both topped with white bows. Changbin's were blue, shiny, and had nothing on the top except a sticker that had Jisung's and Chan's name on them. Chan's were decorative with white trees lining the brown paper. There was a ribbon crossing over it, like a picture perfect Christmas gift.

"Who wants to go first?" Changbin asked softly, yawn escaping his lips. As usual, all eyes fell on Jisung who smiled smugly. So far, all of them have bought each other gifts the others have enjoyed. This year, they were determined to make their receiver _**love**_ their gift.

Jisung put the gifts in front of him. They made a loud _thunk_ noise, a heavy gift inside each one. Jisung dusted off his hands to add effect. "Well if you _insist_!" He paused, looking between the two. "Changbin's first!"

He slid the red box over carefully, biting his lip to contain his smile. Changbin eyed it slowly, plucking the white bow off of his. He unwrapped his box, staring at the contents within it.

Inside, there was a scrapbook. The pages were filled with pages of Hyunjin or Hyunjin and him together. He didn't realize how many photos they had of and with each other. The photos had writing underneath them, a signature Jisung caption making it fully complete. It was obviously made with care and took a long time to put together. The last page had two large, recent photos of the 5 of them, smiling, and in the other, making silly faces. To put it shortly, it was adorable.

Changbin's eyes watered gradually, getting worse with each page he flipped. Once a teardrop fell, he couldn't contain it anymore. He pulled Jisung into a hug, not letting go.

"Thank you so much, Jisung. You really got a gift right on the dot," Changbin choked out, pulling back only to squeeze him tight, again. Chan smiled, happy for the two of them.

Jisung let out a tiny sniffle, then turned to Chan. He pointed a finger at him, sliding his box over to him. Like Changbin, he took the bow off first, smile already lining his face. Changbin pulled away, finally, and sniffled as he stared at Chan's eyes on the box.

In this one, a smaller, black box was inside. Chan opened it, only to close it again out of shock. "Jisung! You shouldn't have spent—"

"You're one of my best friends, Chris. I'm _going_ to spend some money on you." Jisung bit his lip, nervously staring at Chan's reaction.

He carefully opened the box and tugged out a ring attached to a chain. The ring was silver with a thin line of color running in the middle. The line was a pale red, pink, and orange. Chan stared at it, mouth slightly open and dry.

Jisung stuttered. "It's supposed to represent each of us. You as the calm pink, Changbin as the fiery red, and me as the energetic orange. I mean, we've been friends for so long and I just wanted to commemorate that. The chain is for wearing it around your neck. I know you're not really a ring guy, so I thought a necklace ring wound be fine," he paused. "Unless you don't like it! I can always return it and—"

"Ji," Chan croaked, eyes watering. He turned to look at Jisung straight in the eye, smile adorning his face. Chan pulled Changbin and Jisungn into a tight hug, sighing during the process. "It's perfect."

A sniffle was heard from Changbin. The smaller boy cleared his throat, acting as if nothing happened. "How the hell do we one up that?!"

The smug smile appeared on Jisung's face again. He crossed his arms, pleased with the reactions. He stuck his tongue out at Changbin as Chan attempted to put the necklace on so he wouldn't lose it. "You can't! Haha!"

It was moments like these that made them forget that they were ever apart. Even with the distance, they never grew apart emotionally. They could read each other like an open book, no matter the circumstances. Working under the same company for a year and sharing a dorm truly made their friendship all the more special.

Changbin rolled his eyes, then jumped up excitedly. "You guys have to open mine next!"

Jisung took his quickly, examining the blue box. He ripped off the paper, sighing as he saw a box on the inside. There was a tiny black box in the corner of his and Chan had one also.

They opened the boxes at the same time, gasps leaving both of their lips. A shiny, gold earring was inside. Instead of a pair and a gem inside the gold, it was a singular push-in earring that read "3."

Changbin pulled the beanie away from his ear, showing his own matching one. A smile was on his face, taking in their shocked expressions. "So you guys like it, then?"

Chan scoffed. "We love it."

"No! Way to one up me, dude! What the fuck!" Jisung shouted, a huge grin spread across his face.

"I could always take it ba—"

"Don't you dare."

Chan and Jisung put in their earrings, luckily having them pierced before. The admired it for a second, then pulled Changbin into another hug.

Most of these nights were like this. One of them would do something sweet and they would have a group hug. Since they're all cheesy as hell, it only makes sense that they group hug _at least_ three times.

Last but not least, it was Chan's turn. Notoriously known for only getting the finest gifts and nothing less, the boys were anxious to see what was in their boxes. Chan rolled his eyes at Jisung's grabby hands, but slid the box over anyways.

"Open yours first," Chan said calmly, faint smile permanently on his face.

Jisung raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Definitely." Chan hummed, fighting back the large grin threatening to show up.

They held eye contact for a few seconds. Jisung tore away the wrapping paper and couldn't stand not looking at it any longer. He opened the box gently, jaw dropping at the contents.

"Chris, is this—" He started, choking on his words. Jisung pulled a red, long, puffy jacket from the box and stared at it. The top had fur around the hood and he couldn't get enough of it.

"I know it's not perfect, but I know how much that jacket meant to you." Chan remarked, laughing at his thoughts. "All I can think about was when you used to talk nonstop about the jacket you had lost from the move to the Corp. I know how important that jacket was, and I wanted you to at least have some memory of it that isn't in your head. If it means a lot to you, it means a lot to me."

"Chris," Jisung let out a watery laugh. Chan's face morphed into something of concern. The younger boy flapped his arms helplessly, trying to reassure Chan that he was alright. "This really means a lot to me. Thank you so much. I don't know where I'd be without you leading the way. You're - you're fucking badass, man. I love you."

Chan's eyes were filled with tears as he jumped at Jisung for a hug. At this point, Jisung's face was burning red. Tears were slipping down both sides of his face, yet he couldn't stop smiling. Changbin snorted at the two of them, rolling his eyes at their dramatics.

"So can I open my gift now?"

"Go ahead," Chan sniffled, clearing his throat. He watched Changbin attentively, nervous for him to open the box.

Unlike Jisung, Changbin took his time to open his gift, a soft gasp fluttering from his mouth. He looked between the box and Chan, mouth wide in shock.

He pulled out a black, leather bag. It wasn't a school bag type, but more of an expensive type. He had no words to say.

"You were talking to me about needing a bag a couple weeks ago and _thank God_ you didn't get one. Before you ask, yes it was expensive." Changbin opened his mouth to talk, immediately shushed by Chan. "Before you say anything, no I am not taking it back for myself. You wanted a bag and I just wanted to see you happy with one. If it really isn't your taste, that's fine, but if you don't accept it due to price, I will kick your ass."

Instead of arguing, he grabbed Jisung's shirt and tugged him and Chan into a tight squeeze. He sighed, mumbling against Chan's shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed, taking in the smell of the fireplace, hot cocoa, and more.

"I don't see how it's fair that you _always_ know what to get us," Changbin said, sighing in defeat.

Chan let out a breathy laugh. "What can I say? I'm a good listener and I have a good ear for when you guys say you want something. Honestly, it's more often than you'd think."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it! We ask for a lot of things!" Jisung shouted, shushed by the other two as they remembered the otherboys sleeping in the cabin.

There was a beat of silence before they fell into a fit of giggles. Without even a word or a glance, there was something about the situation that made things so funny. If the Hyunjin and Minho weren't awake already, they would be now.

After they calmed down, they each stayed quiet, sipping from their lukewarm cocoa. Chan scrolled on his phone lazily, snorting at some post on social media. Changbin was closing his eyes, trying to nap since he was too lazy to walk to his bed. Jisung was tapping his hands on the table, absentmindedly and yawned.

"Just checking, but... this was the best exchange ever, right?" The other two looked at Jisung incredulously, laughing.

"No. It was the worst Christmas I've ever had," Changbin said, monotonously.

Chan shoved the smaller boy's face and put a hand on Jisung's shoulder. "What he means to say is that this was the best Christmas exchange ever, and those gifts were amazing. And that he wouldn't trade us for the world. And that he loves us more than his own boyfriend. And that he'll never get rid of us, even though we're annoying."

"Aww 'Bin... you said that?" Jisung teased,nudging Changbin's shoulder repetitively.

He rolled his eyes, hugging them both once more. "Shut up... and Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> **[twt](https://twitter.com/forjilix) **   
>  **[carrd](https://lovemily.carrd.co/) **   
>  **[tumblr](https://hanlix.tumblr.com/) **   
>  **[rec song](https://youtu.be/2k-BxdNKtzE) **


End file.
